


misbehaving in the makeshift gym

by kosmokuns



Series: gorgeously delicate [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Almost forgot that one lol, Anal Sex, Choking, D/s undertones, Degradation, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, its that, there we go, whatever is praise kink this is the opposite, whats that thing called, when one person gets off and the other has to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Callum has a bad habit of jumping Mick during his workouts and Mick is not best pleased.Mick gets his mean side out. Callum loves it.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: gorgeously delicate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133009
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	misbehaving in the makeshift gym

Mick thrusts his hips upwards, keeping his muscles tensed and his shoulders on the floor, and presses his palms into the mat he’s laid out. His skin is covered in a dewy sheen of sweat and music pounds out of his speaker into the makeshift gym in his apartment. He repeats the motion again, then ten more times, groaning with effort slightly on the up. Never skip leg day, they said, it’s an integral part of your workout routine, they said. He appreciates his strong legs, of course, he just doesn’t particularly like the journey.

“Well, this is a nice sight,” Callum slides into his view, black adidas sweats on his legs and white crewneck covering his chest. A coffee is clutched in his hands, Mick can smell it, and he’s wearing a smile that’s more vulturous than kind. Mick glances at him and back to the ceiling, dismissive, pushing his hips up again,

“You can’t keep jumping me during a workout,” He says, and Callum makes a petulant noise,

“I haven’t done it for three days, and I’m _bored_ , babe,”

“Go look at some data or something,” Mick bites his lip in agony as he continues the exercise, refusing to give in to his boyfriend’s neediness. Callum taps his nails on the mug, the soft chinking sounds becoming evident when he switches off Mick’s EDM. He places the mug down on the floor,

“I already did that,” He whines and drops to the floor himself, crawling over to Mick, who gives him side eyes,

“Callum, I’m serious,” He purses his lips and furrows his brows, knitting the blonde hairs together, face pinching tight. He looks so _good,_ so delectable, and Callum loves pushing Mick’s buttons, riling him up so he gets mean, gets rough. He sits up on his knees next to Mick, who’s given up on the hip thrusts, “I’m busy, go do something else,”

“But this is way more fun,” Callum grins, and swings a leg across Mick’s hips, depositing himself on his lap. The loose material of Mick’s shorts is bunched underneath him, and he shifts a bit, knowing exactly what he’s doing, to move it into a more comfortable position. Mick glares at him, knees still pulled up,

“Babe, we have many more hours in the day to do this,”

“Mm, we could go now though,” Callum circles his hips slowly, sensually, and Mick grabs him, stopping his movements,

“You’re being a bitch,” He says sharply, but Callum feels Mick’s dick begin to harden beneath him and bites his lip,

“Fuck, you love it,” He flutters his eyelashes, grinds his ass down, Mick’s hands still firmly in place on his hips. He’s had a semi since he was watching Mick exercise, and it hasn’t flagged, Mick getting short with him only making his situation worse. He lets out a breathy noise as Mick gets harder and harder, but Mick manages to stay completely silent. Callum still doesn’t know how he does that, even when he’s in charge himself he finds it impossible to stay quiet. It’s probably because his boyfriend is nasty and loves to torture him, deny him of things he wants. A hand flies to his hair and jerks his head back in one swift motion to the point of pain,

“If this is what you wanted, then you better be prepared, baby,” Mick hisses in his ear. Callum is incapacitated, just chokes and Mick brings his head forward slightly, “Okay?” He asks softly, and Callum nods,

“Yeah, keep going,” Callum confirms, and gets his head pulled straight back. His hips twitch forward, and Mick’s spare hand grabs his right hip and squeezes impossibly tightly. In a moment of clarity, Callum laments his boyfriend’s intense biceps, knowing he’ll be bruised in the car in a few days,

“Don’t _fucking_ move,” Mick says, “You only move when I let you, you only speak when I let you,” Callum nods, holds himself still. Mick refuses to release him, “You interrupted me, and you ignored me, and you pissed me off, because you’re a slut. Some of us have real things to get on with,”

“Oh, like maintaining the _perfect_ physique for your _perfect_ Instagram,” Callum’s voice drips with sarcasm, and when he looks down to check Mick’s expression, he knows he’s in for it. Within seconds he’s been tipped off Mick’s lap and slammed into the floor, a loud crack resounding as his spine makes contact with the wood, a strong hand pressing him down on his abs. Mick positions himself on Callum’s body now, dropping his entire weight onto him and punching the air out of his lungs. He moves his hand to around Callum’s throat and rests it there, just a light, teasing touch. Mick feels his pulse quicken, and how hard Callum’s dick is through his sweats, and twists his lips into a thin smile, knowing he has that effect. He leans forward, keeping his lips a hair’s breadth away from Callum’s,

“Keep your whore mouth shut,” He whispers and tightens his hand, pressing down hard on the outside of Callum’s throat and cutting off his blood and oxygen supply. He moves his hips back at the same time, scraping his ass over Callum’s clothed dick and counts to ten in his head. Callum’s eyes roll back slightly, and his thighs jump up, tensed, in an involuntary reaction. Mick counts to ten, enjoying seeing Callum struggle to keep still, then releases.

Callum gasps an intake of breath, sucking in as much oxygen as possible before Mick does it again, his boyfriend’s body pulling taut beneath the delicate pressure of his fingers. He repeats the action four more times, changing the break he gives Callum in between to surprise him when it comes. Callum deserves credit where it’s due, doesn’t make a sound except harsh breathing or moves at all, but Mick isn’t done yet. He sits back up and shrugs off his tank top, dropping it to the side. He watches Callum gulp as he stretches out his back, “Do not come,” He instructs, moving to take off his shorts as well. Callum nods, still fully clothed, mouth hanging open. He’s so close to the edge, he wants to let go so badly, but he’s desperate to see what Mick has come up with next. He feels a hand clutch his shoulder and connects his eyes with Mick’s, “Still good?” He asks, fire in his eyes replaced with soft golden sparkles,

“Definitely,” Callum says, “Kiss?” He adds, a little coy, and Mick smiles, kisses him square on the mouth,

“I’m getting lube and a condom, I’ll be two secs,” He gets off Callum and hurries out of the room. Callum settles his body into a more comfortable position, and Mick reappears moments later, throwing the stuff down beside him. It’s back on now. “Take off your clothes,” He orders, and Callum scrambles to shuck off his outfit, lying back on the floor. Mick sits back atop him, “I’m going to get myself off, you aren’t going to touch,” He says and Callum whimpers, scrunching his hands into fists at his sides.

Mick squeezes some lube onto his hand and strokes his cock, slowly at first, teasing himself. Callum’s eyes glue to his hand, and he licks his lips, swallowing loudly. Mick moans unabashedly, arching his spine as he speeds up his hand. Callum moans along with him,

“You want some of this, baby?” Mick says, breathless and Callum whines, slams his head back into the floor. He’s flushed red completely, chest heaving, and he's pinned to the floor, “Behave,” Mick commands. He surveys the picture of his boyfriend, using the picture of him needy and desperate beneath him and the feeling of his cock near Mick’s ass to get himself off. He watches Callum watch him as he brings himself closer to the edge, tightening his fist, going harder, mixing pre come with lube to ease the slide. A desperate sound punches out of Callum when Mick leans over him, blonde hair dropping into his eyes and giving him a halo, backlit by the morning sun streaming through the window. “I bet you’re regretting what you did earlier now,”

“Please, Mick-,”

“Shut up,” He cuts in harshly, and spills over his hand and onto Callum’s chest with a long, guttural groan. His orgasm washes over him and his limbs weaken, he braces himself over Callum’s body on two tingling forearms. Callum writhes underneath, desperate to orgasm himself, thrashing his head side to side. Mick’s kept him waiting for so long,

“Babe, _please_ can you get me off,” His voice sounds high-pitched and broken even to his own ears, and he hears Mick laugh haughtily. _Fuck,_ he still isn’t finished punishing Callum.

“I’m going to fuck you into this floor until all you can do is scream my name, because you’re a whore and that’s what whores deserve,” Callum feels a slick finger push into his hole and he squeaks, shocked by the sudden intrusion. Mick starts fucking in and out quickly, adding another one when he can barely take the first one. He moans loudly, throwing a hand over his face, and Mick adds a third, then presses down on his prostate. Callum's chest is flushed a deep red, his hair sweaty across his forehead. His orgasm comes in an instant and tumbles over him in shockwaves, and he comes thick white ropes across his stomach, whimpering.

“Fuck,” Mick gazes at him, eyes glossy, and doesn’t remove the three fingers from his hole. Callum grasps at his hair with his left hand, bringing Mick's face closer to his,

“Don’t stop,” He says, hoarse,

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Callum kisses him, opens his mouth and Mick dips his tongue in and pulls his fingers out at the same time. He hears Callum audibly gasp and ignores him, wipes his fingers on Callum’s jumper and rolls on a condom, adding more lube as well. He pushes into the hilt in one motion, Callum wants to pull away and grind closer at the same time, the feeling of Mick surrounding, encasing him, is overwhelming. He whines Mick's name, but Mick just takes his hands and presses them beside his head and boxes him in, forearms flexing as he does so.

Callum finally, _finally,_ feels like he’s getting what he wanted. Mick fills him up perfectly, always so attune to what he needs and just on the right side of mean with it as well. He’s never afraid to give Callum the look of distaste that makes shame burn through him and makes him want to act out and get punished for it, knowing Mick will give it to him as hard as he likes.

Mick’s drags himself out, builds up the anticipation, then slams back in with brutal force, and does it again, and again, and again, until Callum has tears streaming down his face and his voice cracks on every moan or whine. His own low groans mix with Callum’s, and he puts a hand under his boyfriend’s knee and presses it up to his chest, changing the angle so he can drive deeper.

“Look at you, taking it like a good boy,” Mick manages out, and Callum opens his eyes, pupils blown wide and innocent, and lets out a shriek as Mick hits his prostate over and over again,

“Please, can I come, please, _please_ ,” He begs, and Mick relents,

“Come,” He says directly into Callum’s ear, and Callum's back shoots up off th floor and he does. His body goes limp and falls back to the floor, adding more to the concoction of fluids on his stomach “Fuck yeah, just like that baby,” He thinks he hears in Mick’s voice, who thrusts into him a few more times before following him over the edge.

Callum somewhere loses consciousness, lies fucked out on the floor of their gym, and when he opens his eyes Mick is by his side running a finger down the curve of his nose.

“Okay?” His eyes wander across Callum's face, tracking the minuscule movements of his muscles. Callum smiles softly,

“Extremely good as always, gorgeous,” And takes his hand, pressing a kiss to each finger,

“Can you move?” He wonders that himself, wiggles around a bit. His back makes itself aware in a sharp spike of pain, and he thinks his head and arms are sore as well.

“Kinda hurts. I might need a prince charming to carry me to the bath,” He bats his eyelashes coquettishly and Mick laughs, the sound tinkling around their apartment. It sounds like sunshine to Callum, sounds like his happiness, and he smiles at it,

“Not sure this prince charming was very princely just now, but I guess he needs to make up for it,” Mick says, and eases himself up, pulling Callum up as well. He tucks an arm under Callum’s legs and picks him up bridal style,

“The prince lives to serve, does he not, my dear? And I have heard no complaints from his subjects…” Callum feels his arm being squeezed,

“Well, if the prince treated all his subjects in such ways, I fear he may have lost his way,”

“Mm, good job the prince saves his nastiness for one then, isn’t it,” Callum hums, and kisses Mick gently, lips making a soft wet noise as they pull apart. Mick sets him down with utmost care on the toilet lid and leans over to start to run a bath. “I love you,” Callum says. Mick turns back to look at him, eyes bright and boyish,

“Love you too, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, ya filthy animals. thanks for reading!! i hope u enjoyed this. sorry for the ten day wait, i've had a maths exams and started some meds that make u restless and hungry all the time, then i had a blood test. (that was okay though).
> 
> i have written a part before i wrote this, however it involves callum dealing with the grief of anthoine, and i didn't know whether i was crossing a boundary by writing about it. i'd love to know if you'd want to read it, put it in the comments or come say hi on [tumblr](https://toofarovertherainbow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ok, bye for now!


End file.
